


stairway to heaven

by Muke_giggles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Harry, Harry-centric, Light Angst, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall-centric, Post-One Direction, Power of Words, Random & Short, Secrets, Story within a Story, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I tell you a story?-H.S</p><p>A story about a boy who once found the secret stairway to heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	stairway to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write a story about Louis and Harry but I am curious what you guys think of this story idea.

The woman looked up from her book as she saw two chubby hands push himself on the fancy chair across of the table where two cups of tea where standing.

"Back so Soon?" Jay chuckled as she could see the familiar brown mob of curls appear above the table.

"Sit up straighter love." Jay encouraged hearing a small huff leave Harry's mouth.  
She smiled as she could see green eyes staring back at her.

"Shall I tell you a story?" Harry giggled, he loved hearing her voice.  
"A long long long time ago...."

And that was it. It was a long long long time ago he had seen the kind woman who sat in the garden surrounded by beautiful angels.

Harry quickly jogged into the small forest that led to the other house hidden from the world.

The world where he was one of the few who understood the beauty of fancy words fitting like an puzzle. He learned it after he was accepted to become part of a great writer team who tried to reach that goal.

His first print was still fresh inside his leather notebook he had in his backpack.

Boy it was a long long long time ago that the kind lady was...

_ For once he couldn't let any fancy words slip past his lips as he saw what he held dear to his heart. Simply because it wasn't here. _

_ There on the table stood the same two cups covered in dirt. The once so elagant silver table had faded to grey, paint falling off and the chair, oh that chair was empty as a empty chair can be. _

_ He lifted his eyes taking in the garden.  
The flowers bloomed around the statues of angels who where in the same condition as the tea cups. _

_ Niall touched Louis his shoulder as he managed to open the door.  
"Louis it's him. The one who had send the card." _

_ Niall had moved in with Louis after he was hired as a cook.  The card was delivered after the rain in their town had stopped falling. _

_ Shall I tell you a story?  
-H.S _

_ "Are you the one who had send the card?"  
Louis swallowed as he saw the scene happen his mother had described to him thousand of times. The brown mob of curls bouncing up and down as the green eyes held you captured _

__ "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson"  
"Harry. Harry styles." Harry chuckled accepting the handshake.  
"Wait as in the new writer of the growing event writers?" "Yes I am that new writer, The words danced over the paper on this journey I have traveled before I arrived here.        __ Would you do me the honor to read it?"

_ Louis understood why his company he had token over from his mother had accepted this guy.                                                                                                                                  _ _ He spoke so different. So extraordinary for a person like him.                                                                                                                                                                                    The words that danced over his lips seemed effortless. _

_ The pair met up with Niall who was chopping carrots as he stole another piece of apple to bite on. ‘’Horan ,please leave something over for the guest we’re having.’’ Niall glanced at Harry for a second. ‘’Kid looks like he hates apples, he’s more into salads.’’  _

_ Louis shook his head. ‘’That Irish lad worked in a good restaurant and thinks now he can judge what kind of food people eat.’’ ‘’It’s true.’’ Harry muttered saying more as Louis looked at him with raised eyebrows. ‘’I always got them here but after a while I just didn’t like the taste anymore.’’ ‘ _

_ ’When was that?’’ There was that guilt slowly building up in Louis’s chest.‘’ Two months ago.’’ Louis swallowed deeply. _

_ The notebook was of brown leather, carved with small drawings and unique words. The ink was black and seemed to belong to that one pen. That one pen that makes you believe that it keeps the words appearing on the paper filling the emptiness of the paper. _

__

_ A staircase to heaven seemed a hidden secret for the little boy with out love. _

_ As every adventure searched for eternity he searched for the first steps of the stairs. _

_ He searched for weeks ,stepped on each step of a staircase in his village. _

_ But he never reached heaven. Neither did the adventures found eternity. _

_ It was the soft voice of a woman speaking that drew his attention when he past a house. _

_ Her voice had a dreamlike edge on it as he reached beautiful steps of fairy-tale staircase. _

_ A staircase that might lead to what he desired the most. _

_ When he reached the top of the stairs he saw an unbroken view of an angel reading out loud. _

_ She stopped reading, smiling with adoration as he climbed on the chair across of her. _

_ ‘’Shall I read you a story?’’ _

_ In the end the boy without love was just the boy who found the hidden stairway to heaven. _

__

_ Tears rolled over his cheeks as Louis finished the story. _

_ ‘Gosh this isn’t fucking fair.’ Louis thought. _

_  ‘’The angel in your  story, she decided it wasn’t her time anymore to wait for the boy who found the hidden stairway to heaven.’’ _

_ Harry putted his head in his hand. _

_ ’’When did the greedy men find her?’’ _

_  ‘’My mother passed away two months ago.’’ _

Alive.

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> explanation time.
> 
> Jay used to to read stories to Harry when Harry walked away from his Forster family who never showed him love.  
> At that time stairway to heaven was his favorite song and so he truly believed he would find them one day.  
> The people searching for eternity represent his so called parents who used him to get more money so they could take better care of him. Harry left home to become a writer and couldn't be more happier when he was accepted into the company of the angel who waited at the end of the stairway of heaven.
> 
> Louis knew about Harry, had even seen him when he was little but wanted Harry to feel safe in his garden.  
> It tore him apart to tell him his mother had passed away.  
> Harry asked when the greedy men had found the angel means him asking when Jay died.


End file.
